Description: The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center has been funded by NIEHS since 1987. The Center members include the University of Dentistry and Medicine of New Jersey, Hunter College, New Jersey Department of Labor, New Jersey State Police, New York Committee for Occupational Safety and Health, New York Carpenters Labor Technical College, and the University of Buffalo. They estimate that there are over 22,000 Federal and State Superfund sites in Region II where clean-up is either planned or in progress, so a large potential population of workers needs to be trained in this area of the country. The applicant proposes to train 13,500 workers in the first year who are involved in hazardous waste site investigation or clean-up, emergency response, and operations at RCRA/TSD facilities in New Jersey, New York, and Puerto Rico.